


Large Coffee for the Mad Scientist

by KoofieSins (orphan_account)



Series: Wrekt by Rick [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, FTM Trans Reader, I love this reader tho a lot, I might bring him back for future stuff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Bondage, M/M, Morty is in this one for all of a hot second, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, does this count as coffee shop AU if there are coffee shops in the R&M universe, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KoofieSins
Summary: Original Request: hey! i was wondering if i could request rick x trans reader? specifically ftm trans, because i'd like to think rick doesnt really have a preference he just wants some yknow. oh, also if rick could call the reader pet names that validate their gender being a male that would be great!! bondage, roughness, and things like that are !! so if you could include those tooDISCLAIMER: So I’ve never written a trans character before. I tried to avoid anything I thought might be…..not cool?? If anyone has any suggestions or critique let me know, I’m still learning and willing to learn! Also hope Rick is in-character enough. Hope you enjoy anon! I had a lot of fun doing this one!





	Large Coffee for the Mad Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request: hey! i was wondering if i could request rick x trans reader? specifically ftm trans, because i'd like to think rick doesnt really have a preference he just wants some yknow. oh, also if rick could call the reader pet names that validate their gender being a male that would be great!! bondage, roughness, and things like that are !! so if you could include those too
> 
> DISCLAIMER: So I’ve never written a trans character before. I tried to avoid anything I thought might be…..not cool?? If anyone has any suggestions or critique let me know, I’m still learning and willing to learn! Also hope Rick is in-character enough. Hope you enjoy anon! I had a lot of fun doing this one!

Well. This was it. Your hands were shaking, a lot like that first time he came shuffling into the cafe, as you hit ‘SEND’ on the message you’d been retyping every five minutes for the past hour. The name 'Rick Sanchez Mothafuckaaaa’ seemed to glare at you, and you stared back at it in disbelief. Almost immediately, he’d responded, and told you he’d be at your place in fifteen. Your fingers could barely hold your phone still long enough to read his addendum that he’d be stopping by the liquor store beforehand. “Pre-game and post-bang,” he called it.

“Wow, Rick,” you mumbled to yourself as you cleared up your one-bedroom apartment.  _For the tenth time._  “You really know how to treat a guy, huh?” The drive wasn’t long for him, but it was long enough to give you time to think.

He’d come into the coffee shop about three weeks ago. Though you couldn’t remember ever seeing anyone wearing a lab coat, not in all the five years you’d been working your fingers to the bone at this place. (But it put you through college, and the hours were decent enough.) Despite his strange attire, and the dried up spit (or vomit, you still weren’t sure) on his mouth, you’d gone through the same routine.

“What can I get you?”

“J-j-juss—URRRP—ugh, coffee. Biggest size you’ve got.” You remember watching him sway on his feet as he fished a couple of bills, wadded together and damp from what you hoped was just sweat, and dropped them on the counter. When you’d given him change, he’d gruffly refused it. “Ke-keep the change man, fuck, I don’t care. Just hurry up with my coffee.”

You remember your hands shaking a little bit from excitement and appreciation for the rest of the day. You remember subtly taking in all the details of this strange man who’d stumbled into the cafe. You remember looking around the cafe and making sure (for the tenth time) that no one else was around when you announced,

“Large coffee for the mad scientist.” 

He snatched up his cup almost as soon as you’d sat it down, giving you a glare that quickly dissolved into an amused smirk.

“Huh. Cute.” He took a sip of his coffee and gestured at nothing in particular, “The whole ‘mad scientist’ thing is cute, too.” And just like that, tall, haggard and chaotic walked out of the cafe.

That, you’d assumed, was going to be the end of it. It made you a little disappointed, but it was something you’d needed, even if he hadn’t been thinking of it that much.

But then, a week later, he’d shown back up. Similarly disheveled, arguing back and forth with a kid you could tell was his grandson. Refusing his change, as he’d walked out he gave you a wink, and you could have sworn he smirked a little he saw you blush.

And then he’d come back again. And again. For three months it had been a similar routine, one you began to look forward to. The winking became head-to-toe once overs, his eyes scanning every inch of you in a slow, almost predatory way that made your toes curl. Then it turned to compliments, a little blunt and clumsy, but that only lasted until the last time he’d come by, earlier that day.

“Y'know, I keep meaning to ask yoOOUGH something. What’s a guy gotta do to get free coffee for life around this joint?” he asked. He raised one side of his brow (why the fuck that was attractive, you didn’t know, it was probably just him and the taste you’d acquired for him) and waited for your answer. And without thinking about it, you’d blurted out,

“I’ll let you know as soon as you bend me over and fuck me into next week.” Your coworker squawked from the drive-thru window, shooting a dirty look your way before she apologized to her customer and continued taking their order. (God you were so lucky she was supportive of this really, really weird crush you had.)

“Oooh, forward and handsome. I like it.” He’d pulled out a phone from his pocket, and you didn’t even hesitate to type your name and number in, shoving your phone at him while you finished putting a lid on his coffee. As he slid your phone back to you, his fingers brushed your hand. “Think about it. If you feel like doing more than eye fucking me, name a time and place.”

You stood there, frozen on the spot, pretty sure every inch of your skin had caught on fire. What the hell was he thinking?! What the hell were YOU thinking?!

Apparently, you weren’t. This was literally a no-brainer. You still couldn’t figure out why, why the  _hell_  you liked this old man that much. Maybe the conversations you’d had were engaging? Maybe because despite his age he carried himself like a man half as young? Or maybe it was because he’d never asked questions, just saw you as the guy giving him coffee every week for three months straight who’d been way too excited each time he walked through the door?

Probably a combination of all of those.

When a loud banging came from the door, you nearly pissed yourself, your heart leaping into your throat as you shoved some of the dirty laundry into the nearest closet and hurried to the door.

And there he was. Rick Sanchez. There you were. This was happening. It was  _really_  happening.

“You clean up nice,” he said by way of greeting, stepping past you into your apartment. Without preamble he stumbled to your couch, flopping back into it with a six pack (well, half of one) tossed onto the cushion next to him. Rick pointed to the space next to him, knocking back the fourth can noisily. “Pop a squAAAUGHt, let’s set some ground rules.”

“Uhh, okay,” you said, following to the couch with your arms crossed. You were pretty sure your heart was beating loudly enough for him to hear it, but inebriated as he was, his pressing concern was downing another beer. He pulled two out of the case and shoved one your way. Without hesitation you drank yours with him; as eager as you were to do this, you were a hell of a lot more nervous than your earlier bravado had told you you wouldn’t be.

“I don’t do the whole dating thing. You wanna fuck around, that’s cool, but I’m not gonna UUURGH be your boyfriend, lover, sugar daddy. Uhh….granddaddy?”

“I’m not interested in dating, either,” you said. And honestly, you weren’t. When he side-eyed you, you shrugged. “School’s my main focus right now. And moving out of this dump.”

“Fuck yeah. Then what are we waiting for?”

He wasn’t gentle. Though you didn’t really expect that, it sort of surprised you. One second he was on the other end of the couch, the next he was looming over you, pushing you down into the cushions, and kissing you. And man does he know how to kiss you. It’s all open mouthed and teeth clashing, his tongue sliding teasingly in and out, in and out, until you’re chasing after it with your own. There was a moment of intense, pure delight when both of yours slid together, wet thick and tasting of cheap beer, but you  _really_  don’t care. Especially when he sucked your bottom lip between his teeth, tugging it hard enough that you felt it swelling the moment he let it go with a loud, wet 'POP’ that echoed in your empty apartment.

“ _Fuck_ , me,” you swore, already out of breath when he leaned away to inspect the work he’d done. Your lips were already bruised, and his curled up in a grin that gave you a sudden thrill as he chuckled darkly.

“That is the plan, handsome,” Rick said, his voice almost a growl that made you squirm. His fingers closed around your wrists, pushing them up and over your head, and he leaned down to kiss you again. You writhed under him, as he moved his attention from your lips to your chin, open-mouth kissing to your throat. When his teeth nipped at your skin, you inhaled sharply, arching up so your bodies were fully flush. Despite the height he had on you, with his hips angled between yours as they were you could feel him hard through his jeans. The fact that he was just as into this as you were was probably the highlight of the last couple of months.

And then he was kissing you again, his tongue shoving so deep you were pretty sure you swallowed it a few times. He bit your lips, your throat, leaving red marks on your collar bone and sucking your earlobe between his teeth. God you needed this, needed  _him_ , and he seemed to sense that need.

He pulled off his jacket, his shirt. For an old man, he still had the physique to move you around like you weighed next to nothing, and wiry though it was it showed. The front of his khakis were already undone, and he reached up to return the favor for you, popping the button of your jeans undone and sliding his fingers over the line of thick hair on your stomach. Your body froze when his other hand pushed your shirt up further. He seemed to just know, his hands darting away in an instant. “Y-you okay?”

“I’m….yeah, I’m fine. It’s just–”

“Oh. That?” He leaned down and nuzzled against your throat, gently. “Listen, I couldn’t give two shits about that,” he grunted into your ear. “You are who you are and I’ll still fuck you senseless, that doesn’t matter to me. Tail is still tail. But for what it’s worth, you UUURP are one of the hottest guys to ask me to bend them over in years.” He pulled back so your eyes met, and there was genuine concern there. Which was startling, considering the ground-rules he’d set up. He ran his fingers through your hair, surprisingly tender, and held you by the back of your head so you couldn’t look away. “Tell me what you need.”

“I need…god I just wanna fucking suck you off right now.”

“Done,” he  moved off of you, sitting back and pushing your coffee table out a few feet and releasing you. You slid off the couch, knees hitting the carpet between his thin legs. This could have gone way worse, you realized, but the quick acceptance, the reassurance that he saw you as  _you_  and nothing else…. Rick (motherfuckin’) Sanchez cleared his throat over you, pulling you out of your own thoughts. Your eyes widened at the sight of his cock, already whipped out and at full, long,  _thick_ mast, made your stomach do a flip. “Hey stud, not that I don’t enjoy eyes worshiping me, but I can think of something better for the job.”

And you had the means to do just that. Your fingers curled around his shaft, guiding the tip to your lips. The fat head of his cock filled your mouth snugly, and a tiny voice in the back of your mind nagged  _that isn’t gonna fit_  before his hips bucked upwards. And boy, did that shut that stupid voice up. Your eyes watered immediately when he nudged the back of your throat, pulling back slowly, his fingers finding a sure grip in your hair. He guided you back down, but this time you were more prepared.

Like before, he wasn’t gentle. You got the feeling he knew how to read you; you just wanted to feel like he wanted you, however he wanted you, and he fed off of that. He thrust slowly into your mouth, pushing and pulling your head up and down, back and forth, pausing so you could linger at the head and roll your tongue around the edge. When his hips twitched you felt a personal thrill of victory, your eyes focusing on his face (when you could open them, god  _damn_  this fucker was thick?!) to watch his expressions. They ranged from delight to intense concentration, and he rocked his head back once or twice, exposing the long column of his throat. You wondered if he would squirm if you pressed your mouth there, bit at him, if he would buck up against you and moan.

You pulled your mouth off of him, and he gave you a questioning look as you pulled your clothes off and climbed into his lap. Your fingers carded through his wild blue hair, holding on as you kissed him, grinding yourself against his cock. His hands palmed your ass, squeezing  _hard_ , enough that you wondered if you’d probably be bruised in a few hours.

When you nipped at his neck, and his grip tightened  _much_  harder, you knew you were going to have bruises.

“You want to ride this, big guy?” he growled into your ear. You bit his neck again, and he swore thickly into your collarbone. “Fuuuuck, gimme a sec, damn.” One, then two fingers slid into you, making you groan loudly, a full-body shiver rippling up your spine. “G-gotta knock before coming in, right?”

You could only nod breathlessly against his chest as he worked his fingers, in and out, pumping them in motions that felt practiced. It was strangely welcome, knowing he by his actions wasn’t all that new to this; it was also terribly thrilling. You knew you were in for the ride of your life.

Literally.

Rick shifted under you, pulling something out of his back-pocket, which was somewhere around his knee. It took you a moment to realize what he’d handed you was lube as he ripped open a condom with his teeth. (Why the fuck was that so hot? Oh, because he’d left about a dozen hickies on your neck and chest with those teeth.) You lubed your fingers up and continued what he’d started as he rolled the condom down his shaft, then angled you over him.

“Hey,” he said, pulling your attention to him once your hands were braced on his shoulders. He gave you a smirk before pushing down on your thighs, and you found you couldn’t look away as you lowered yourself onto him. A little resistance, intense pressure, a  _sloooow_ stretch and –

_Pop_

“Ohhh, fuuuuuuuuuuck.” That drawled out syllable turned you to liquid, and the rest of the slide was a little easier. He stretched you, almost and as intense and full as you were it was delicious. Every inch was delicious. Long, thin fingers held on like a vice around your hips, and you were both still for a moment as you both got used to each other. But there was only so much that  _you_  could take before you lifted yourself half an inch, and then lowered, and up a little more, down a little harder. Your thighs quickly began to strain but it didn’t matter, it didn’t fucking matter because this felt so good.

So. Fucking. Good.

The only noise in the apartment now was that of sweat-slick skin on skin, the various groans and grunts from the both of you. Punctuated now and then by soft words of praise or surprise from Rick, your own cursing as your legs began to shake as you fucking rode him. His hands moved all over you, sliding up your back and sides, his lips kissing your chest and neck, catching you now and then to kiss you  _hard_ , stealing the breath from your lungs.

“Fuck, shhiiiit you’re tight.” He hummed, biting his lip, shifting under you so he could meet each of your thrusts with his own. “B-bet you never had cock in you l-like this, huh?” You shook your head, unable to form words. You were close,  _this fucking close_ , and then he chuckled darkly. “Hold your hor-horses there, cowboy.” He stopped all movement under you, his hands latching onto your hips and holding you firmly in place. You could only move in tiny circles against him, your breath coming out desperately as you whined. “You like it when I get a little rough with you, right? Like it when I go a little hard on you?”

“Yes, fuck  _yes_ , I’m so close Rick, just let me–”

“All right, geeze, gimme a URGH second.” He pulled you off of him, slowly so you didn’t get hurt, and tipped you over onto your side on the couch. You watched as he pulled something else from his pants, the whooshing of leather making your eyes widen even before he had his belt in his hands. “Turn around. Face down in the couch.” He grabbed your wrists and pulled your arms, twisting them up so your hands were in the small of your back. You knew what was coming next, but your body tensed a little when he tied your wrists together with his belt. The tension that built between your shoulders and across your chest was intense, limiting, and a little terrifying.

“Safe word is 'coffee,'” he grunted in your ear. “Let me know if anything is too much.” The cool touch of lube made you gasp as he prepped you again, working you until your body relaxed again for him. He hummed his appreciation as he sank in to the hilt again, taking your breath away as he began to thrust, slowly, in and out of you. But that could only last for so long.

His fingers wrapped around your waist, holding you in place as he pulled almost completely out of you, and slammed back home. You couldn’t hold back your shout, and above you Rick chuckled, low and almost mean, as he pulled back for another. And another. And another. Soon he’d set a hard, fast pace that left you completely out of breath, his hips slamming into you from behind and sending your mind reeling. The pressure, the friction, the wet sounds of sex and the heat was almost completely overwhelming.

But he wasn’t finished with you yet.

“Bet you’ve been dreaming about this since I first started going to that shitty little coffee shop, huh?” His voice was right above your ear, sending a ripple of delight all across your skin. The sound of him panting, grunting as he fucked you into your couch was  _incredible,_  and all you could do was whine and whimper  _yes, yes, yes_  as he nipped at your ear and pulled your shoulder down to bite at your neck. “Y-you think about this a lot, yeah? Think about some old man pounding your ass until you can’t sit or walk straight for a week.” He suddenly stopped moving, deep to the hilt in you, and oh god was he twitching  _on purpose_?! “Tell me.”

“Ffffuck, shit, just fuck me!”

“Tell me what you’ve wanted, hotstuff, and maybe I’ll consider it.”

“I wanted you to fuck me, I needed it, needed your cock in me, just  _fuck_   _my brains out_ , god!”

“Well, technically that’s physically impossible,” he said, almost casually. The statement brought a bark of laughter out of you, but halfway it turned into a delighted shout when his teeth bit down on your shoulder,  _hard_ , and he began thrusting again. “Sssso fuckin’ good. Should’ve done this….sooner, oh fuck me, I’m getting close.”

It didn’t sneak up on you. With his hands roaming all over you, pausing to mumble if you were okay with it before stroking across your chest, clawing at your back and reaching down between your legs. He knew exactly what he was doing as he fucked you senseless, his words pushing you further along, his body moving against yours and providing all the right friction, everything was so damn good and it wasn’t long before everything became too much.

You came sobbing out his name with his teeth in your shoulder again, the pleasure-pain making white dance in your vision as his thrusts became erratic. Everything,  _everything_  felt so good, as the tight ball in your stomach released and crashed into you with all the burning ferocity of a comet. Your muscles locked up, clamping down around him, and Rick grunted at the pulsing rhythm of the orgasm he’d built you towards.

Cool air kissed your back as he rose up, and you gathered your wits as you tried to catch your breath to watch him over one shoulder. Those last couple of thrusts were fucking brutal, making your eyes flutter almost shut. The look on his face was savage, lost to his own pleasure to the point of just going off of instinct, almost agonized when his hips pressed full flush against your ass and stilled. It was  _perfect_. You felt his cock twitching in you, groaning your appreciation as his shoulders went slack before he pulled out.

“Shit that was fucking good.” He was panting heavily as he untied his belt from your hands, and you twisted around onto your back to stare up at the ceiling as you both tried to catch your breath. You nearly jumped when he took your wrists in his hands. Almost absently, he rubbed his fingers where the leather had bitten into your skin, and you felt the prickling of circulation returning to your palms and fingers. “You didn’t use the safe word.”

“Didn’t need to,” you answered, watching him as he worked your hands over from wrist to each individual fingertip. When he’d finished one, you pulled it back, holding it above you to flex your fingers and stretch them. “You don’t seem the type to be so…I dunno, prepared for this?”

“SafetyyyeEEUGH is more important than just getting your dick wet, stud,” he said. It was almost like he was chastising you, or teaching you a lesson. Which was….kind of sweet. He released your other hand, letting you have them back, and for a while the two of you sat in silence. You were still fairly sore, but in a good way. You figured he wasn’t the type for cuddling, a blanket and a hot drink after, but this….this was enough. It almost felt like amiable silence.

He tapped you on your thigh after a few minutes had passed, and you looked up at him.

“I was serious about that coffee, you know.” You laughed at that, sitting up so you could trace aimless circles across his chest.

“Yeah, I know,” you chuckled into his neck. “Tell you what. I’ll keep the coffee coming, if….”

“….if I keep you coming?” he finished for you, pulling back to smirk down at you. “Y-you drive a hard bargain. Buuuuuut.” He spread his legs wide again, gesturing down to himself. “You gotta keep me coming too. Deal?”

As you slid your hand down his chest, through the wiry blue hair down the center of his stomach, you nuzzled his ear. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also if anyone wants to see this on the tumblr (for whatever reason), here ya go!  
> https://wrektbyrick.tumblr.com/post/164342030881/hey-i-was-wondering-if-i-could-request-rick-x


End file.
